


Random Collection of Walking Dead/Norman Reedus artwork.

by bubblesbromleigh



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV), Triple 9 (2016)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesbromleigh/pseuds/bubblesbromleigh
Summary: A random selection of my sketches of Norman Reedus and the characters he plays.





	1. Norman Reedus

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a ball point pen quick sketch and took about 20 minutes. I'm using it as cover art for my story Hostage over on fan fiction. I'd love some feedback, good or bad and would appreciate any advice on how to improve my technique.  
> Thanks for looking.


	2. Season 1 Daryl Dixon Pencil sketch




	3. Boondock Saints - The MacManus Brothers ball point pen sketch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another attempt at a quick sketch in ball point pen. I used this as the cover art for my story Vengeance is Mine over on fan fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments on the previous chapters. I hope you like this one as well.


	4. Norman Reedus as Russel Welch from Triple 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another black pen sketch of a Norman Reedus character, this time Russell Welch from the 2016 crime movie Triple 9.  
> Thanks for looking and thanks to those who've left kudos on the previous chapters.


	5. Daryl in the rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a theme going on here, another ink sketch.  
> Thanks for the kudos on the last chapter, it's really appreciated.


	6. Pencil sketch of Daryl.




End file.
